By Your Side
by Fionola
Summary: Did you ever regret it, Haji? Did you ever regret having been turned into a Chevalier?


**By Your Side**

Summary: "Did you ever regret it, Haji? Did you ever regret having been turned into a Chevalier?"

* * *

On the deck of the ship Saya watched as Riku and Kai played catch. Riku would throw the ball and Kai would catch it with his baseball glove. Saya smiled at the scene wanting to imprint the moment in her memory. Beside her Haji was also watching the two boys, his expression was indifferent as always.

As she watched Riku she couldn't help thinking about turning him into a Chevalier. She felt guilty about stopping his time. He won't be able to grow up like a normal kid and he would watch as he outlives those people close to him. She felt weary and her heart felt heavy.

Saya broke out of her thoughts when she heard her name being called, "Saya, come' on join us!" Riku waved at her.

She looked at him then at Kai, who was smiling at her, she smiled back and declined, "No thanks, I'm not good at that."

"Oh, come' on." Riku groaned.

"Sorry." she said, and turned around.

"Where are you going?" Riku asked.

"I'm just going to get some water. I'll be back."

"Okay."

Saya walked away followed by Haji. They arrived at the kitchen and Saya took a bottle of water from the fridge. She popped open the bottle and drank a few gulps and closed the fridge. She left the kitchen but didn't go back to the deck instead she climbed up the stairs and went to the highest part of the ship. She walked to the far end and held on to the metal bars. She closed her eyes, a content expression painted on her expression as she enjoyed the caress of the wind on her face.

Behind her Haji stood watching her. Saya gazed at the sky, it was painted with orange and yellow hues as the sun set, music flowed through the air and Saya turned around. She saw Haji sitting on the floor his back leaning on the steel wall as he played his cello, she walked to him and sat as close as she could get without disturbing his performance. She didn't speak and just enjoyed the music and silence that floated around them. Then a laugh broke it.

"I think we should go back to them, Haji." she said standing up.

Haji remained quiet but began to put away his instrument. As they walked down to join Kai and Riku they passed by Lewis, "Hey Saya, tell your brothers that the food's almost ready, they better come inside."

"Okay, I'll tell them."

Kai and Riku were sitting together when Saya arrived; they were both looking at the sunset. She paused to look at them, "Haji, after this is all over. I'll miss this time when we're all together."

"Saya."

"Haji, I think I'm beginning to remember the promise,"

Silence.

"And I think I'm having second thoughts."

Then she called to Kai and Riku, "Hey guys, Lewis said that the food's almost ready, let's start heading back."

"Alright!" they replied.

Kai and Riku stood up and joined Saya. The four of them went inside and as the food was served they ate in a comfortable silence. After eating they began to retire to their rooms. Saya sat on her bed looking out the window, she stared at the full moon in the sky, then sighed contemplating on the course of their journey and before knowing it she began doze off.

_Hey, who is that?_

_"Saya, are you alright?"_

_Haji?_

_Haji was crouched down on the ground__ with__ some men lying beside him, and he was looking at her. Saya's eyes were filled with fear__at the sight of what she'd just witnessed._

_"Did you kill them Haji?" a__long haired Saya asked._

_Haji stood up and answered, "Yes."_

_"But why?"_

_"They wanted to do you harm, Saya."_

_She didn't reply and just looked at him then at the men on the ground then at him again, the same fear still clouding her eyes._

_"Does my appearance frighten you?"_

_"I... I never want to see you like that again. Please, Haji!"_

_"If that is what you wish, then I shall obey."_

_Haji?_

_Haji..._

Saya slowly woke up and sat up. She looked out the window and saw that it was still late at night. She sighed and stood up heading for the door. She went to the deck and looked at the ocean leaning her hands on the railings.

Then she heard Haji behind her, she turned around and greeted him, "Good evening, Haji."

"Saya, are you not feeling well."

"I'm fine. I just wanted some fresh air."

For a moment they stood looking at each other silently, and then she moved and sat on the floor leaning on the wall. She looked up at Haji and patted the space beside her.

"Come, sit with me Haji."

Haji went and sat next to her, leaning his instrument case beside him for easy access. Then he heard her sigh, "Haji?" she called him, looking ahead.

"What is it, Saya?"

"Did you ever regret it, Haji? Did you ever regret having been turned into a Chevalier?" she asked, her eyes still looking forward.

"No, Saya. I've never regretted it." he answered, looking at the waves.

"Why? Tell me the reason."

"When I was still a child, I was taken away to be your company. After I fell you saved me by giving me your blood, and I was grateful for it because I can always stay by your side, Saya" he answered, looking down at her.

Saya blushed a bit, and then smiled, "Thank you."

Saya laid her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes, "Haji, I'm tired."

"Rest, Saya. You will need your energy."

Haji took off his coat covered her body with it to keep her warm. He watched the waves as the ship moved steadily and uttered, "I will always protect you, Saya."

* * *

_Note: Takes place after Riku became a Chevalier and before they were attacked by Diva. I kind of had this idea and thought that I should write it. Well, that's it please review._


End file.
